Begin Again
by Luud-chan
Summary: " S-sasuke, - Odiou gaguejar o nome dele, mas com toda coragem que tinha, continuou: - Está apaixonado por mim? Falar tais coisas em voz alta fazia aquilo tudo soar tão ridículo. " Mas jamais imaginou, que fosse tão verdadeiro.


_Well, aqui estou eu, com minha primeira fanfic de Naruto, rs. :)_

_Demorei, mas finalmente resolvi ingressar no mundo das fanfics daqui e não poderia ser com outro casal, meu crack preferido, SasuHina. _

_Ficou bem bobinha, mas relevem, hehe. Deem uma chance, ok? Espero que gostem, . Sasuke um tantinho OOC, mas quem sabe na próxima eu consiga fazê-lo como, de fato, ele é._

_Boa leitura._

* * *

**Begin Again**

— Eu estou apaixonada por você.

Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer em um sussurro rápido e envergonhado. Incrivelmente sem gaguejar ou tropeçar em alguma palavra. Hinata Hyuuga não fazia o tipo de garota corajosa, pelo contrário. Era tudo o que ela menos era. Mas em um ato completamente impulsivo, ela conseguiu dizer o que estava preso ali há meses.

Quando Sasuke Uchiha abaixou os olhos para fitá-la, sua primeira reação foi abaixar a cabeça e encarar os próprios pés, ele era _intimidador._ E não ajudava em nada quando aqueles olhos escuros e frios a encaravam daquele jeito impassível e sem emoção. Hinata engoliu em seco, arrependida por sua declaração impulsiva e repentina.

— Isso é impossível — retrucou sem nenhuma emoção, parado na frente dela, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco esportivo da escola. — Você não pode afirmar isso.

Ela encolheu os ombros e se preparou para sair correndo e voltar para casa, depois iria chorar o seu amor não correspondido. Mas se deteve quando a voz grave e impassível de Sasuke continuou:

— Você não me ama. Você não pode amar alguém que não conhece. Você ama minha imagem.

— M-mas eu... — Engoliu o choro que ameaçava subir, sentindo-se totalmente humilhada.

— Além disso, não suporto garotas que gaguejam.

Hinata acordou em um supetão, ofegante e suada.

Ah, que alívio! Então tudo tinha sido um sonho... Sonho não. Um pesadelo. Pensar na hipótese disso acontecer fazia um calafrio terrível percorrer toda a sua espinha. Ela passou a língua nos lábios os umedecendo, estavam secos de pavor. Respirou fundo e se levantou da cama quentinha.

Olhou para o despertador em cima da cômoda pequena que ficava ao lado da cama, que tinha um abajur colorido e um porta retrato que tinha uma foto dela com sua irmã mais nova. Acordou uma hora antes de ir para a escola. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir novamente, então resolveu adiantar algumas coisas para ir para escola.

Exatamente uma hora depois, estava de banho tomado e com o material escolar pronto para apenas sair. Desceu as escadas da mansão que morava e sentou-se à mesa para tomar café da manhã. Antes de sentar, fez uma breve reverência ao seu pai, que apenas desviou o olhar do jornal que lia e fez um breve aceno com a cabeça.

— Bom dia, papai.

— Hinata.

Comeu bolinhos de arroz e chá quente, depois, despediu-se e foi caminhando para a escola, calmamente. Colocou os fones de ouvido e não se importou em cantarolar a música baixinho, prestando atenção nas árvores, nas flores que abrochavam — era início de primavera afinal —, e como o sol brilhava no topo do céu.

Qualquer vestígio sobre o pesadelo de mais cedo tinha desaparecido.

Distraída, não notou a presença que caminhava bem do seu lado, no mesmo ritmo despreocupado que o dela. Continuou cantarolando, até que foi atravessar a rua e não notou o carro vindo em alta velocidade na sua direção.

— Cuidado! — a voz gritou, agindo com rapidez e empurrando-a para longe do carro, caindo por cima da mesma.

Inicialmente, Hinata não entendeu completamente nada. Sua cabeça girava em confusão e seus ouvidos agora zumbiam. Suas costas estavam doloridas pelo impacto da queda e sua respiração entrecortada pelo susto. Só depois de alguns segundos que ela realmente focalizou e percebeu o que tinha acontecido.

Fora quase atropelada por estar distraída.

Bom jeito de começar o dia, hein. Pensou sarcástica.

Finalmente olhou para a pessoa que tinha a salvo, estava pronta para agradecer, quando percebeu quem era.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh Deus. Ia desmaiar, ia desmaiar. Sentiu todo o seu sangue ir para o rosto e o coração a bater desesperadamente rápido, enquanto seu estômago se enxia de borboletas. Ele levantou de cima dela, limpou a poeira do uniforme escolar e esticou a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

— Você está bem?

A garota ficou alternando o olhar entre o rosto dele e sua mãe, até que por fim, segurou a mão grande e um tanto mais áspera do que tinha imaginado e levantou do chão, fazendo o mesmo que ele tinha feito quando levantou. Sabendo que não conseguiria falar nada coerente e provavelmente iria gaguejar muito, limitou-se a balançar a cabeça, assentindo.

— Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez — murmurou, voltando a caminhar.

Hinata ainda ficou parada ali por um tempo, atônita, estava em choque. O garoto por qual estivera meses apaixonada, tinha pegado na mão dela! Isso com certeza tinha feito o seu dia melhor. Viu-o se distanciar e quis correr para acompanhá-lo, mas acabou por voltar a andar a vários metros de distância dele.

Observou como as costas de Sasuke pareciam ainda mais fortes por debaixo daquela camisa branca do uniforme escolar, as pernas longas e musculosas cobertas pela calça cinza, o cabelo negro e repicado e sua pele leitosa. Em seus sonhos mais íntimos, desejava enfiar os dedos entre seus cabelos e saber o cheiro de sua pele.

Será que era muito pervertida pra ficar pensando nessas coisas? A uma altura dessas só de pensar em tal coisa, seu rosto estava dar cor de um tomate.

Enfim chegou a escola. Como de costume, trocou os sapatilhas pretas pelas brancas da escola e foi em direção ao seu armário. Pegou os materiais da primeira aula e foi para sala, esperando que o professor entrasse. As horas passaram se arrastando, a aula de inglês era torturante, até ela como uma aluna exemplar estava prestes a pedir socorro.

Olhou para os lados e percebeu que Sasuke não estava na sala de aula. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Onde ele estaria? Desviou o olhar para Naruto — o melhor amigo de Sasuke — e este dormia sob a mesa de uma maneira engraçada e babava em cima do caderno. Era engraçado pensar que passara anos gostando dele.

Quando o sinal tocou, todos soltaram um som de agradecimento e Hinata conteve um risinho. Sempre _tão_ discretos. Deu um breve aceno para Ino quando passou por ela e voltou para o seu armário, tinha esquecido um dos livros de literatura. E o professor era tão severo, que não tolerava que os alunos assistissem aula sem o material.

Assim que abriu o armário, um papel perfeitamente dobrado caiu no chão, a Hyuuga se abaixou para pegar, curiosa, abriu devagar, olhando para os lados, desconfiada. O que seria aquilo? Quase deixou o papel cair novamente quando leu o que estava escrito:

_**Tem um cara apaixonado por você. Vá para o terraço na hora do intervalo e saberá do que estou falando.**_

Mas o que aquilo significava? Olhou para os lados novamente... Será que era uma pegadinha? Só podia ser. Porque até parece que alguém se apaixonaria logo por ela, dentro de todas as garotas bonitas e sorridentes que possuíam ali, era _impossível_ ter sido logo por ela.

Amassou o papel e jogou dentro do armário novamente, pegou o livro de literatura, fechou o armário. Estava pronta para sair, quando esbarrou — novamente — em alguém. Iria cair de bumbum no chão, mas a pessoa a segurou fortemente pelos braços antes que isso acontecesse.

— Você _realmente_ deveria tomar mais cuidado, Hinata — Sasuke disse tranquilamente, e a garota podia jurar que havia um pequeno sorriso brotando no canto de seus lábios.

— D-desculpe, Sasuke-san — pediu envergonhada. Poxa! Era a segunda vez naquele dia que tinha tido um encontro constrangedor com ele.

— Não tem problema. — Dessa vez sua voz saiu arrastada e rouca, todos os poros de Hinata se enriçaram de prazer e ela teve que se esforçar para não deixar um suspiro ridiculamente apaixonado escapar. Em um ato completamente inesperado, levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela, o polegar acariciando a bochecha pálida e macia, e dessa vez com um sorriso, acrescentou: — Apenas, tome mais cuidado. Até mais, Hinata.

Pela segunda vez no dia, ela ficou parada ali sem reação. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Não fazia a mínima ideia. Mas apenas ficou olhando para o par de olhos ónix, entregue e confusa. As mãos dele não deixaram seu rosto e isso a deixou zonza e corada. Esperou ansiosa pelo próximo movimento, porém, ficaram naquela posição sem dizer uma palavra.

Percebeu como os lábios finos do rapaz se aproximavam dos seus lentamente, ela esperou ansiosa pelo momento em que a boca dele encostasse na sua.

Até que o sinal tocou, assustando-os e fazendo com que saíssem do transe momentâneo. Ele se afastou dela com rapidez, parecendo constrangido — o que foi uma surpresa. Sasuke, constrangido? Ora essa! — e deu a volta se afastando depressa. Depois a Hyuuga se deu conta que se ficasse ali, não iria entrar na sala e não queria problemas.

Atordoada, correu de volta e se não fosse por alguns segundos, estaria encrencada. Ao sentar, não pôde evitar que seus olhos perolados procurassem pelo Uchiha. Gostaria de entender o que tinha acontecido no corredor, porque sua mente não parava de trabalhar nisso. E por esse motivo, a aula pareceu passar mais devagar ainda. Sua vontade era de tomar satisfações, mas não era suficientemente corajosa para tal ato, sabia que iria evitá-lo e fugir para não ter explicações.

Isso a lembrava do pesadelo que teve pela manhã. Aquilo deixava um gosto amargo na sua boca e uma sensação esquisita queimar em sua garganta. Balançou a cabeça, tentando deixar isso para lá e esforçando-se para prestar atenção na aula.

— Hinata, ei! — Ino cochichou ao seu lado, tentando chamar a sua atenção.

— Ino-chan — cochichou de volta, para que a amiga soubesse que ela estava ouvindo.

— Está tudo bem com você? Está com o rosto vermelho! Não está doente, não é? — perguntou em um sussurro, sinceramente preocupada.

— Oh, não é n-nada! — mentiu, tentando não falar sobre o acontecimento anterior. — Eu apenas peguei sol demais nesse final de semana.

A loira assentiu, apesar de não parecer muito convencida, mas deixou Hinata em paz.

Horas depois, a Hyuuga já estava mais calma e concentrada. Decidiu que não o procuraria, que deixaria tudo aquilo para lá e não se confessaria jamais. Odiava isso, todavia, também odiava a ideia de ser humilhada por Sasuke ou apenas de ser rejeitada. Não queria ficar falada na escola.

Deixou os materiais no armário e viu o bilhete de mais cedo. Encarou o pedaço de papel amassado fixamente por alguns segundos, antes de soltar um suspiro desanimado.

— Por que não? — murmurou para si mesma, fechando a porta do armário e indo na direção das escadas.

Subiu a escadaria que levava ao terraço devagar, sentindo as pernas tremerem de nervosismo. E se fosse uma piada? E se fosse alguém disposto a zombar de sua cara? Odiava todas essas coisas, era um tanto sensível e dificilmente suportaria problemas como esse. Mas já era tarde demais para desistir, segurou a maçaneta de ferro gelada e girou-a abrindo a porta. Deu uma espiada e não conseguiu ver ninguém.

É, talvez fosse alguém de brincadeira com sua cara.

Entrou totalmente no lugar e olhou para o outro lado. Congelou. Sasuke estava ali, apoiado preguiçosamente na grade, o cabelo repicado esvoaçando por causa da brisa leve. Recuou alguns passos, iria embora, ele ainda não tinha notado sua presença.

— Hinata.

Oh droga, ele tinha escutado ela chegar.

— Sasuke-san — replicou de volta, brincando com os próprios dedos. Não pôde ver como ele franziu as sobrancelhas por ela chamá-lo daquele jeito. — D-desculpe, não queria incomodá-lo. E-eu estou i-indo. — Esforçou-se ao máximo para não gaguejar.

— Não — disse em alto e bom som. — Você veio afinal de contas.

A Hyuuga ficou surpresa com tais palavras. Então ele estava a esperando? Manteve os olhos nele, vendo-o se aproximar com cautela, como se ela fosse fugir a qualquer instante como um gato assustado — o que era uma grande besteira, considerando o fato que ela se sentia como se tivesse sido grudada ao chão.

— Desculpe? — murmurou com seu habitual tom doce e sereno.

— O bilhete.

— Como você sabe do bilhete, Sasuke-san? — Demorou apenas um segundo pra que ela percebesse. — Ah, ah.

O que deveria falar em uma situação como aquela? Era a primeira vez que passava por isso. Era uma declaração... _Não era?_ Porque era a primeira vez que alguém se declarava, então...

— Sasuke-san...

— Me chame apenas de Sasuke, Hinata — cortou-a quase gentilmente. _Quase._

— S-sasuke, — Odiou gaguejar o nome dele, mas com toda coragem que tinha, continuou: — Está apaixonado por mim?

Falar tais coisas em voz alta fazia aquilo tudo soar tão ridículo. Mas então, ele assentiu. Não esperou que ela respondesse, ou que dissesse que também era apaixonada por ele. Os braços fortes a envolveram de uma forma protetora, um abraço duro como aço, mas cheio de sentimentos que Hinata sabia que Sasuke não conseguiria colocar em palavras.

Deixou que seus braços magros e finos o envolvessem também, abraçando-o de volta com o mesmo carinho, com a mesma paixão inocente. O Uchiha segurou o queixo feminino, obrigando-a a olhar para ele. Os lábios rosados se entreabriram, curiosos e ansiosos e não demoraram para serem preenchidos pelos dele.

Sempre imaginou que seu primeiro beijo seria calmo e não passaria de um roçar de lábios, mas estava errada. Hinata jamais se sentira daquele modo. A forma voraz como Sasuke devorava seus lábios, apaixonante, sereno, mas principalmente apaixonado. Nem em mil anos havia imagino que tal fato poderia acontecer. Mas de algum modo, estava acontecendo. E de algum modo, a garota estava conseguindo acompanhar o seu ritmo.

Separaram-se apenas quando o ar faltou, mas só alguns centímetros, as testas encostadas uma na outra, enquanto a respiração escapava ruidosamente dos lábios de ambos.

— Isso é um sim?

— Sim — sussurrou Hinata, as bochechas tingidas de um vermelho vívido.

— Você quer começar de novo? — indagou em um tom divertido demais para ele.

— Quero — respondeu, tímida, mas verdadeiramente feliz.

* * *

ÇOCORR, sou péssima com finais. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. Mas tudo bem, quem sabe na próxima eu não faça um final decente. ._.

De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado e comentem, né? rs. :) Quem sabe assim eu não escreva mais coisas pra essa categoria? n_n

Beijo e obrigada por ter lido.


End file.
